


【星昴】以父之名-36

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [36]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: *终于写到这里，把自己写哭了，这个男人要我命(._.)*请配合《X》第16卷彩虹桥一战最后的那一幕一起食用。
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【星昴】以父之名-36

**Author's Note:**

> *终于写到这里，把自己写哭了，这个男人要我命(._.)  
> *请配合《X》第16卷彩虹桥一战最后的那一幕一起食用。

【36】

似乎过了一个世纪那么久，枪声响起得毫无预兆。  
几乎是同时，震裂耳膜的爆炸声伴随着建筑坍塌的轰然声一起袭来。

在那个瞬间，他被一双有力的臂膀不容置疑地环抱着，整个人被带着朝前滚去。

原本就已经摇摇欲坠的建筑彻底倒塌。支离破碎的玻璃碎片飞溅出去；远处传来人群尖利的喊叫声，消防和急救的警笛声也混入其中；扬起的灰尘模糊了视线，一时间只觉得漆黑如夜的灰暗扑将过来，四周一片混乱。

他们被围在一个废墟的角落里，身边充斥着碎石板和钢筋断裂后的残骸。  
随着一阵毛骨悚然的骨头断裂的声音，环在身上的臂膀松开，男人软软地滑倒在墙边。

“星……星史郎先生？”蓦地，心下一颤，昴流从地上爬起来，颤巍巍地捧起男人的脸，强压下心底的躁动，轻声问，“你还好吗？”  
男人的下巴线条紧绷——昴流敏锐地捕捉到了这个细微的表情，他对这个男人的观察足够细致，才能在对方惯常保持的微笑假面里发现这个人是压抑了多么难以承受的伤痛。想到这里，青年别过头，他再也无法直视那只眼睛——那么漂亮的浅橙色，如琥珀一般，永远温柔也永远坚定，曾经是有一对的——心底被巨大的恐惧笼罩，会失去些什么的感觉越来越深地压迫住他的心脏。

“昴流君为什么没有开枪呢？” 男人开口，失血让他的声音听起来有些虚浮。  
“我怎么会开枪啊，”青年只觉得眼睛被酸涩的液体模糊，他努力让自己保持清醒，连日来的不安都在此时被证实，“我从来没有那么想过啊……”  
“昴流君，”男人把他的脸转过来，有温热粘稠的液体擦过脸颊，留下一抹殷红的指印，“看着我。”  
他看到对方的脸色越发惨白，越来越紧绷的表情泄露了掩藏其下的痛楚。他闭上眼，努力不让眼泪流下来，漫无边际的痛苦淹没了他。  
“不要哭。”男人温柔地拨开挡在他额前的发，指腹擦去他眼角的泪，“所以，是我理解的那个意思吗？”  
“我……”他终于睁开眼，祖母绿里溢满了水雾，一张嘴，声音也颤抖得厉害，“我不希望你离开……”  
他甚至不敢说出那个字眼，死亡是如此沉重的话题，仿佛只要他一出口，这个人就会消失不见。

爆炸引起的骚乱逐渐平复，只剩刺耳的警笛依然在鸣叫，伴随着稀稀疏疏的警员搜查声。

“我们的时间不多了，”男人咳出一口血，血渍弄脏了他的衣服，“昴流君，我能最后再拥抱你一次吗？”  
地位颠倒的对话，让昴流心口的位置又揪在一起，他捧起男人的脸，小心地擦去对方额头上因为忍痛而渗出的汗水，低声说：“那是你的权利，你不需要征求我的同意啊。”从来都不需要。  
“但是我已经办不到了呢，”男人的嘴唇渐渐褪色，似乎连抬起胳膊的力气都没有了，“昴流君，能帮个忙吗？”  
他张开双臂，用整个怀抱包裹住这个人，“对不起……”他嗫嚅着。  
男人侧身前倾，在他唇上蜻蜓点水般亲了一口，微笑一如往昔，“这不是需要道歉的事情啊。”

“不要留下我一个人好吗？” 对方逐渐流失的体温提醒着他某些不可逆转的事实，青年那双祖母绿的眼睛里再次盛满了水汽，他像个迷路的孩子，无助又可怜。他只能紧紧抓着男人的手，仿佛那是他求生的浮萍。最后，他低声请求着，“你能带我一起走吗？”  
他目不转睛地看着对方，仿佛在等待宣判一般。  
男人同样凝视着那双绿眼睛，就如同他们初次见面时那样，那么清澈，宛如一汪碧绿的湖水，尘世污浊也不曾让它蒙尘。  
“这次我没办法答应你了呢。”再不曾有第二个人让他如此满意，男人的表情变得温暖起来，他反复摩挲着青年的手背，刚烙印不久的逆五芒星在混乱中微微渗出血来，更衬得那个标记越发鲜艳起来，“请好好活下去，昴流君，这是我的愿望。”

有什么东西碎裂了，那是支撑他走到现在的，最坚固的部分。

北都。  
星史郎。  
他终于一无所有。

“你拥有我的爱。”男人的眼中早已因为痛苦而蒙上一层阴霾，但是那目光依然坚决，没有一丝一毫的动摇，“昴流君，这件事好像一直忘了告诉你。”

明明是最重要的事，反而一直不曾说出口。

“昴流君……”男人附在青年耳边，轻轻吐出那几个字，话语虽轻却宛如千斤之重，“我对你……”  
那是只有用生命才能交付的字眼，他也曾把对方那段并不美好的记忆封印在这里面。

“爱”这个单词，只用字母表里最简单的两个音节便可发音，但它本身却蕴含了巨大的能量，它最终会让你成为原以为最不会成为的那种人。  
樱冢星史郎这个人，他的字典里也从来没有平等的相爱，掌控一个人是他表达爱的方式，那是构成他灵魂的一部分。

——昴流君，我爱你。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> ps，话说还有人记得昴流被封印的记忆吗，牙晓说的打开记忆之锁的“钥匙”，有人看出是什么了嘛？


End file.
